


I'm his brother

by Haruprincess



Series: Witcher one-shots [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Soulmates, always wanted to use that tag, but its mentioned in passing, but its only mentioned briefly, implied mention of Geralt/Jaskier, not that that really plays any part in the story other than the fact he's part elf, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: Jaskier meets his soulmate in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	I'm his brother

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr after mentioning a few days ago that I was having a crap day. This lovely person approached my inbox and left me a few prompts. This is the first of those. 
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes here. 
> 
> This prompt was "Hi love I hope your day gets better! How about a fluffy one shot about soulmates with Jaskier and eskel?"
> 
> Hope this lives up to your request :)

Jaskier was bored. There was a small handful of women in the bookshop who were giggling and glancing his way over their hand fans. He was seated behind the shop owner’s table waiting for someone to approach. 

His book of poetry was propped up on display. His works were well loved and received, but business was scarce today. It could have been attributed to the fact it was pouring rain out. 

The bells of the temple began ringing to mark the hour of noon. Jaskier gathered his things feeling a bit disappointed as he made sure the cork was securely in place for the sapphire blue ink he had commissioned for these sort of signing events. 

As he was about to stuff everything into his bag, the bell above the shop door chimed announcing the entrance of someone. 

“Sorry sir, I was about to close up shop to take lunch.” The shop owner called out from where he had been trying to herd the finely dressed ladies out the door for the same reason. 

“Sorry. I just need a moment of your time. I saw a flyer on the post board saying that the poet Jaskier would be signing books here today?” 

Jaskier’s attention snapped to the entrance to see the framillier bulk of Geralt standing just inside the door with his cloak’s hood up. His voice sounded different though, deeper.

“Geralt?” Jaskier walked over to the man beaming. His steps faltered as the man turned to him pulling down his hood to reveal dark hair and three parallel scars running from his hairline to his chin on his right side. He had the same gold eyes and wore the same wolf medallion.

“I’m his brother.” the man said with a small, shy smile. Jaskier’s hand moved on instinct to his right forearm running his thumb over the clothed space below his wrist. The words that had been there since puberty etched in his mind’s eye. 

“You’re my..” He breathed as he took in the man who destiny had chosen for him. 

The man looked at him confused. The scar cutting through his lip caused him to almost look like he was sneering though, Jaskier knew that look well enough from Geralt. The witcher had mentioned his brothers on occasion when in his cups. Would talk about how they were not brothers by blood, but were always told he and Eskel were similar in looks all the same.

Jaskier pulled his doublet off ignoring the scandalized whispers and breathy gasps from the women in the shop. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the words written in a gentle scrawl there. The words the witcher before him had just uttered. 

“How about a drink?” The witcher offered in a gruff tone upon breaking eye contact to look at the words. 

“A drink would be lovely.” Jaskier breathed as he collected his things. “We have much to talk about.”

He was given a warm smile. “That we do, bard.” the man said tapping his own forearm where the words would be on himself under the armor.

\----

Jaskier couldn’t help the unattractive snort that was pulled from him when they arrived at Kaer Morhen for the winter to find Geralt waiting in the outer courtyard for them. The white wolf looked shocked when Scorpion stopped before him with both Jaskier and Eskel astride the black beast. 

“Eskel… this is…” Geralt was grasping for words. “When did..?”

“A few months ago.” Jaskier provided in order to save his longtime friend the headache of trying to express his thoughts in words. The thoughts clearly written on his face… if you knew him as long as Jaskier had. “When we had parted ways so you could make your way up here for the winter.”

“I… what?” Geralt floundered. Jaskier laughed and slid off the great beast easily. Eskel offered his arms in order to help brace the bard, but Jaskier patted his leg fondly. 

“Remember how we always joked that with what my soulmark said and with my luck I would end up sleeping with the brother of my soulmate?” Jaskier asked with a laugh, cocking an eyebrow at Geralt. The other witcher took a few seconds to process what was just said, but once it sunk in he gave an alarmed look between the bard and his still mounted brother. 

“No!” He huffed a laugh. 

“Just my luck.” Jaskier said with a shrug and a laugh. 

Eskel had dismounted by this point and walked up to the bard nudging his shoulder fondly. “Don’t pick on him, songbird.” 

“So you’re-”

“Wintering with us?” Eskel asked with pride in his voice. “From now until the end of time if fate wills it.”

“So you know about…” Geralt made a small motion to his ear trying to stay subtle.

“His heritage? Of course.”

Geralt gave them both a fond smile before pulling one then the other into tight hugs. “I’m glad you finally found each-other.”

“So are we.” Jaskier said, feeling his cheeks hurting from all the smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Feel free to leave them here or on [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
